Various front fascia, valence panels and air dams have been developed to provide motor vehicles with increased aerodynamics, greater stability at speed and increased fuel economy. These facing assemblies are made from materials having sufficient rigidity to maintain their aerodynamic shape when subjected to wind loads associated with high-speed driving.
In order to provide the desired aerodynamics, stability and increased fuel economy, it should be appreciated that the facing assemblies must extend downwardly to a relatively short distance from the roadway in order to help reduce the amount of air passing under the vehicle. As a consequence, the facing assemblies project down to a height where they are prone to contact with curbing and steep pitched driveway ramps. When a facing assembly made with relatively rigid material contacts such structures, there is a tendency for the facing assembly to be damaged.
This document relates to a new and improved facing assembly wherein the resilient facing member of the assembly is made from a less rigid and more resilient material that is better capable of flexing when contacting an obstruction and thereby avoiding potential damage. Further, this document relates to a facing assembly incorporating a resilient reinforcing element that reinforces the facing member so as to hold it in a desired aerodynamic position against wind forces when traveling a speed. Further, the reinforcing element includes an integral towing cable guide that protects the resilient facing member from damage from the towing cable or chain that may, for example, be used when positioning a disabled vehicle on an inclined flatbed of a tow truck.